False Utopia: Unnerving
New beginning Miharu's eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright. She was sweating and panting as if she had just run 100 miles. But she had been asleep. She slipped into her slippers, wiping her face. Why did she feel so off today? After showering to wash off the sweat, she walked downstairs instead of sliding down as was her normal routine, the smell of breakfast catching her nose. "I see you've taken my advice." The one to greet her first was her mother. However, the tone, despite the words, was not one of teasing, but rather one of worry. It was out of her motherly instincts that she was concerned from the girl; one look at her figure and expression could tell a thousand words. "Are you all right....?" She asked softly. "You look as if you've been through a horrible nightmare." "I'm fine Kaa-san." She said, though she did not sound it. "I didn't have...any sort of dream." "All right, dear...." Though Megami was less than convinced with the response, she was willing to let it go for the moment. She placed a hand on Megami's shoulder for support. "Don't hesitate to speak to me for support if you're feeling unwell, all right? I've already made breakfast and set it on the table...." Miharu walked over to the table, and began eating as soon as she sat. Why did she feel so off today? What was she missing?" It wasn't long, before everyone else began to come to the table. Kyuui and Aoi were the first ones to come to the table. Had they been several years younger, they would've raced to the table and sat down. However, their gait, at least Kyuui's, were calm. The white-haired girl herself was taking the lead, stopping for a moment to greet Megami. "Good morning!" She said happily, giving a little wave. Megami did the same in return, with a response of "It's good to see you two up. How are you feeling?" "I feel like I've been hit on the head with a mallet." Aoi whined. Ahatake, who had just arrived, chuckled. "Why's that?" "I rolled over in bed and my head slammed right into Kyuui's." "You did?" This made Kyuui blink a little, placing a finger to her mouth in thought. "That's funny.... I didn't feel a thing!" If she did, then Aoi had probably knocked her into amnesia! She must've had a really hard head! "Oh damn my head hurts.." Aoi groaned. "This Christmas, I'm going to have Mom buy you some sort of soft head covering." "Don't curse around the breakfast table." Megami scolded Aoi, allowing herself to sit down. "I won't hear such coming from my granddaughter's mouth..." "Blame Tereya Obā-chan." Aoi replied. "It rubs off after being around her for so long." "Well, do try to keep it to a minimum...." As they talked, Kyuui shifted her gaze towards her grandfather. "So, Ojii... how are you feeling this morning?" She asked politely, in order to start up a conversation with the man. Mornings could be quite slow and dull, after all! It was best to get the blood flowing as soon as possible! "I'm good Kyuui." Ahatake replied, as he began eating. "I restart work today. Boy was that one loooong sabbatical." "Sabbatical....?" Kyuui had never heard such a word before, and thus she decided to question the man of its meaning. She raised an eyebrow as she did so, but commenced to eating - she didn't want her food eaten cold, after all. "It's a long vacation from work." Adela said, before Ahatake could answer. "Something I need desperately." "Ah..." "I don't even remember your father." Adela sighed. "He left before you all were even born, but he was never around enough anyway. So I do most of the work around here, especially since Ahatake-san was taking a break. But now he can go back to work, and I can take my own break." "You're quite willing to talk about such a depressing thing in the morning...." Megami commented, puffing up one cheek in a rather poutish expression. "At least wait until later, Adela-san!" Though, she did feel a slight bit of sympathy for Adela. Whoever the woman married was a selfish jerk! Who else would abandon their own children in order for their own personal gain? "Try not to think of him." Ahatake replied, standing up. "Seems I must be getting off to work. Man saying that sounds weird." "Ah...." Megami smiled warmly, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure it's quite normal after a vacation such as yours. I'm sure you'll adjust in time, won't you, dear?" "Of course." Ahatake replied, fastening a cuff on his suit. "Miharu, behave for your mother while I'm out." "Of course Tō-san." Miharu replied. Ahatake waved before vanishing in a burst of flames. Miharu yawned. "Sooo, Kā-chan, what would you like help with today?" "Well.... honestly, I wasn't planning on doing much today...." Megami answered honestly, looking around the household. It was true - she had spent most of her time cleaning up the place (having a strong dislike of dirt), and she really had nothing else to do for the day. "I don't see what you could help with...." "True, you keep this house so spotless it's rather ridiculous." Miharu said, rubbing her finger on the desk and no dust or dirt came off. "Don't they have awards for things like this?" This made Megami giggle softly. "I'm afraid not, though I wish they did....." Price for Perfection Miharu yawned as she walked outside. No school today, father out to work, a mother with an abnormally clean house. Life seemed normal. Yet she still felt...off. She frowned. What was she missing? What was it? She picked up a pebble, and water began to collect on it, until it formed a sphere around the rock. She loved to do this. She did it whenever she was bothered by something. She let the ball go, and it flew across the lawn, landing right on someone's head. "Hey!" The man called out, obviously annoyed. He walked up to Miharu. "Watch where you're throwing things girl!" "H-hey, it was an accident." Miharu exclaimed, backing away slowly. Elsewhere, a group of people were watching this display. It was Sesshōmaru and company. Lynterria sighed. "Taiki-chan, it looks like we WILL have to show you that "other part" of the plan." "I was expecting this to happen." Sesshōmaru murmured. He waved a hand and the man who was yelling at Miharu just... disappeared. "....huh?" This made the silver-haired man, who was sitting cross-legged as he watched it all, blink in surprise. One second, the man had been screaming at his sister. And the next.... he vanished? It was almost as if he had been a simple illusion. There was nothing left, nothing to trace, and nothing to search for. He had simply ceased to exist. In a dumbfounded manner, he looked towards Sesshōmaru for an explanation. "Sess? What'd you just do?" "It's part of the spell. You can do it to. Our spell is creates a Utopia, where evil, and conflict do not exist. However, if someone creates conflict, they need to be eliminated. So we...erase them. No one will remember them. It will be as if they never existed." For a moment, Taiki raised a hand to his face, studying the palm as if it had been something new to him all along. So, Sesshōmaru had been trusting enough to give him such a power? No.... there had to be some sort of limit to it. What he.... what they now wielded was a power that was giving them control over someone else's existence. He felt a sudden curiosity, to see if Sesshōmaru thought so far as he had just done. A smile crossed his face, out of amusement... ...before he turned his torso towards Sesshōmaru, waving a swinging hand in his direction in order to execute the spell on him. Nothing happened. Sesshōmaru chuckled. "Seriously Taiki? I created that spell. You actually thought it would work on me?" "I had my doubts...." Taiki admitted, lowering his hand. "But I wanted to make sure you were covering all of your fronts." He turned back to watch his sister in order to observe the results that the spell would have on her. "It sounds like such a ridiculous power, I figured there would be at least some sort of limit to its use. If there wasn't.... not only could that power be abused, but the enemy could take advantage of it. It's a fundamental thing when using powers such as that. "You pegged it right." Sesshōmaru replied as Lynterria giggled when he said "pegged". "So, how does it feel to be detached from family?" For a moment, Taiki looked on at the world, pondering the right words in order to reply to the leader. Now that his existance was forgotten, his family would never have to worry about having to watch their backs out of the fear that their own flesh and blood could turn traitor. They could live a life without hostility and tension, as they would've always wanted it to be. As for him, he would never have to look at his ignorant father, as a... father, ever again, nor would he have to deal with that cur of a wife. He could freely start over again, and walk on his own path... However, he only said one thing. "Satisfying." It would describe all of those feelings with just that one word, because he felt like he didn't need to say anything else. "Really? Am I to assume you don't miss your children at all?" Ah, yes.... his two daughters. Throughout their life, he was always determined to pull out their full potential, to build them up to face the strongest of obstacles. They were the love of his life, and he treasured them as much as a pirate would with a buried chest full of gold. It would be unfortunate that he had to separate himself from them under these set of circumstances... but they were old enough to rely on themselves. He had his faith in them. And thus, he said: "Not at all." Sesshōmaru smiled. "I expected that." He turned back to pay attention to the orb where they were viewing the outside world. "Taiki. I have a task for you." "Mmm...?" This caused Taiki to crane his head over his shoulder, looking at the man expectantly. And now he was handing out a mission... "What would that be?" "Seiryoku seems to be on the move. And he's headed in the direction of your family. I'd like you to go and head him off. Kill him if need be." So the old enemy was at it again? Of course he would be. One like him would not sit still in such a situation. Slowly, the white-haired man stood up, dusting himself off. A grin crossed his face - one of amusement. "Oh, him again? Where exactly would he be approaching from?" He asked, turning his attention to the orb. "He's approaching from the beach. It shouldn't take you long to find him." "Very well....this shouldn't take too long, then...." Taiki's tone was rather non-chalant about it, and so was the way he acted, almost as if he wasn't dealing with a threat at all. Stuffing his hands within his pockets, he turned on his heel and walked off for a few steps. "See ya when I see ya!" He called from behind him, before his figure abruptly vanished into thin air. "Hey, Sesshōmaru?" Lynterria asked. "Do you ever think Taiki will agree to marry me?" "Not a chance kid." He replied. Twin Silver Seiryoku was indeed heading towards the Kurosaki Mansion, coming up from the beach. He was too late, he knew that. Those bastards had initiated their spell. But if had the countermeasure for it. If he could just reach the Kurosaki's and snap them out of it! It was just like a game of cat and mouse. Even in such a large city, the Kurosaki mansion would be hard to find in the jumble of buildings, cars, and other city obstacles in the way. One could get easily distracted by the near-identical buildings, some only slightly out of place. By pinpointing Seiryoku's location, Taiki could intercept him and not have to worry about time against him. However, in the case that Seiryoku managed to slip past him, he had set up a little trap. Seiryoku would obviously see it.... but the trap itself would be very hidden. Several scenarios were possible, but most of what Taiki saw would be in his own favor. If he escaped, then his attempt at establishing contact with the Kurosaki would fail, and he would be successfully isolated. However, if he chose to proceed.... A rather malicious smile crossed his face, and he moved in, nearing ever so closer to Seiryoku's location. Seiryoku sighed. Running would take forever, and he wasn't so sure he had time on his hands. "Glisten..." He murmured. "Kōshi." Nothing happened, though his eyes did indeed glisten. Suddenly, there was a ripping and cracking noise, and crystal wings sprouted from his back. And he kicked off, literally flying down the street, a decent ways above it, but not so much that he'd have a bird's-eye view. He knew where to stop him. Taking a position, Taiki allowed himself to hide behind one of the buildings. In perception of Seiryoku's flight path, he had went up ahead in order to set up an ambush. With the man's speed, he was nearing ever so closer to his location. All he had to do was lean out, point a finger, and say the Kidō's command. "Rikujōkōrō." With that, seven rods of light came from within the air, surrounded the speeding demon, and slammed into his mid-section, halting further movement. "Now, shouldn't you be more careful in order to preserve yourself?" The white-haired man asked casually, stepping into view. "It's going to be troublesome for you if you just run wild and out in the open, especially with authorities in possibly plain view...." "Rikujōkōrō?" Seiryoku looked at the spell that bound him. "A useful spell, though not at all permanently binding." He placed his hand on one of the light rods, and shattered it. He turned around. "Taiki Kurosaki. So you aren't still bound in front of that cave with my crystals. A pity." "A pity?" Taiki repeated, in what was a mockingly incredulous tone. Then, he chuckled - a rather amused, sadistic, and gleeful chuckle. "I think you misunderstand, Seiryoku-san! You see, what is a pity... is you. You're running about, trying to find some sort of cure for this oh-so-wonderous utopia that your supposed...." He snickered again. "enemies? Brought to this world, if not this region... what's a pity is that you're trying to stop what is already done! For the sake of keeping reputation.... just turn back.... give up now, while our weapons are still holstered!" Throughout this time, his tone had been mockingly conversational, just to agitate the man a little bit more. "This "Utopia" comes at a price, a price I'm sure you've seen. Anyone who creates "conflict" no matter how small, is erased. This "Utopia" effectively creates a loss of free will. You have to conform to it or you're erased." This seemed to take Taiki by surprise. "Loss of free will....? I'm not sure what you mean...." "With the spell Sesshōmaru designed, you have to conform to the manner of thinking this Utopia was meant to create. One act of evil, and you're erased. While I'm not saying the lack of evil isn't a good thing, the way Sesshōmaru goes about it is wrong." Seiryoku's eyes glistened. "And as you are in my way, I'm going to have to eliminate you." He said, appearing behind Taiki, his hand on the man's back. "Die." He unleashed a barrage of crystals at point blank range. "Hmm....." The crystals enveloped him completely in what seemed like a mobile grater, obscuring the view of him. Even as this happened, his mind raced: so that flaw was obvious not to him, but to the very enemy as well? That proved to be a heavy disappointment - he had been sure that Sesshōmaru had thought this out all of the way! Or.... maybe he did, but was just hiding it from him? He highly doubted that - if this man was still able to cause trouble, then it only proved how effective his allies were being. A pity... Now here, he completely defied death, re-appearing right above Seiryoku in the middle of a self-catapult. One hand was pressed against the top of the man's head, serving as leverage. However, as he alligned his body up with Seiryoku's, he uttered yet another Kidō command: "Sōkatsui!" The lightning-like burst of energy, as with Seiryoku's own method, was at point-blank range, resulting in the damaging of the ground underneath them. Seiryoku shattered into many glinting emeralds upon contact with that spell, and the real boy emerged some feet behind Taiki. "Shindō Art 2. Sentana." He waved his hands in a circling motion, and thousands of circles emerged. From these, thousands knives emerged and they all shot at Taiki like a machine gun firing bullets. "Dankū!" Taiki didn't have to move in order to summon the next spell, as a barrier formed between him and the knives. As they came within his range, they harmlessly bounced off of the barrier created. Taiki allowed it to dissolve once the attack was over and done with. "If that's the case.... then listen, you bastard!" He called out, a little vehemently. "Don't mess this up for us.... we are on the same path of righteousness!" "Righteousness?" Seiryoku repeated. "Don't make me laugh." He raised his hands up and several emerald pillars erupted out from the ground, shattering the Dankū and proceeding towards Taiki. "Sesshōmaru and his group are forcing people to conform to what they think is right. Do you think yourselves gods?" "Hup!" Immediately, Taiki took this time to demonstrate his acrobatics. Leaping high, he landed on the side of one pillar, then backflipped onto another, and so forth, and so forth. He was using only his hands and feet in order to avoid being crushed and maneuvering through the pillars, while still keeping himself in the air. As he reached the top, he allowed his feet to rest there. "Maybe I do.... maybe I don't." He replied, this time keeping a calmer edge to his voice. Non-chalantly, he shrugged. "And I have yet to realize what Sesshōmaru and his comrades think of themselves, as well. But, what I do know is...." However, he stopped himself. "Oh.... forgive me, but I can't reveal that bit of information just yet...." With that, he leaped off the pillar and descended on Seiryoku. "Ōkasen!" Putting his palms out in front of him, he unleashed a wide, yellow arc of spiritual energy to destroy Seiryoku. He clicked his fingers, and a large emerald wall erupted in front of him, wisthanding the Ōkasen long enough for Seiryoku to jump out of the way. Clapping his hands together, he moved them apart, revealing a sticky green "syrup". Flying towards Taiki, he launched the syrup at his feet. "That won't work!" Immediately, while still in mid-air, Taiki veered himself out of the way in order to avoid getting stuck by the syrup. Now.... what in the blazes was that? First they drink blood, now they ooze.... crap? This seemed more and more like a bad horror film or something! However, he did keep that in record - it might be of use later... "Hm...I was counting on that to immobilize him." He sighed. "Pity. I may need to finish you off the old fashioned way." He stanced himself. This time, Taiki allowed himself to land on his own two feet, one hand already on the hilt of his Zanpakutō. "Like you could ever finish me off...." He said tauntingly, drawing the blade from its sheath unceremoniously. Then, he settled into his own stance, sword pointed at a 20-degree angle towards the ground. His free hand was positioned directly above the palm of the hilt, ready to grab at any second. "....with those ridiculous powers of yours." Seiryoku snapped his fingers, causing crystal cuffs to appear on Taiki's arms, binding them together. The crystal seeped farther, covering the man's hands and began to cover his blade as well. "It's time to turn you into my next meal." Seiryoku appeared behind Taiki, the crystal wings wrapping around the silver-hair man to make it difficult to escape. I'll give your powers decent use in the future." He said, baring his fangs that moved closer to Taiki's neck. "Utsusemi." However, Taiki allowed the man to see another surprise. Where he had been.... only his coat had remained. Now, he was standing directly behind Seiryoku, his hands positioned in the same stance as before. Then, his blade flashed, raising in three quick, precise, and lethal strikes meant to end his opponent's life right then and there. The strength and speed would ensure that the blade would slice through his flesh. Or almost. As much as it was a shock for Seiryoku to see the Utsusemi technique used by a Shinigami who had never entered the 2nd Squad, much less the Gotei 13, the attack of Taiki's did not pierce all the way through. It encountered the crystal winds on the boy's back, and shattered them completely, before making light cuts into the flesh, which forced Seiryoku to jump back. "Damn.." He muttered. "I was..too confident. But this body is not doing me any good. I can't fight on part with suppressed energy." "How can a Shinigami like myself use Utsusemi.... I bet that's what you're thinking right now!" In order to unfaze him a little more, Taiki attacked him verbally. His grin was ever so apparent, fox-like in nature. "Well, you'd be right. I didn't learn this formally.... however, I've fought someone who did know the skill. All it took was a little thinking on how it worked.... Utsusemi is nothing but another technique to be used as a weapon. All I did was take it, study how it worked, and tried it out a few times till I got it down. It's that simple." His eyes looked over the man's form. "So.... you still feelin' that you can finish me off?" Seiryoku began to be enveloped in smoke, and his spiritual pressure was rising. "Yes." He said, behind the smoke. "I think I can." He jumped out from inside the smoke, now bearing the appearance of someone Taiki's age or a bit older. For a moment, Taiki looked on at the new form with idle curiosity, even as he remained in his stance. For a moment, the grin faded as he sensed the rise of his opponent's spiritual pressure. So he still had a weapon in back-up? He should've known.... after all, he hadn't even bothered to release his Zanpakutō just yet against this sort of foe. Still, he wasn't quite ready to fall to temptation just yet. He wanted to drag out Seiryoku's full potential, to see what limit they both could go to before they were forced to use more and more of what they had.... It was a thrill, pushing each other like this. "Good...." He answered, chuckling sinisterly. "Because I'm ''far from done." Seiryoku clapped his hands together, gathering spiritual energy in bewteen them and hardening it into crystal. He extended his hands in an arc, revealing a large, crystal spear. "Die." He said before letting the spear fly. Why was Seiryoku attempting to fight so recklessly? Was it out of desperation? Was it because he was aware of the odds? If it was... then it was obvious that maybe even he couldn't hope to stop them. It was a bit of a disappointment... however, even as Taiki raised his sword up and swung, he thought of what he had said before - they were on the same path of righteousness. As the blade flashed, the wake of the cut was enough to slice through the large crystal into two pieces. With loud crashing noises, they collapsed into the road, uprooting gravel and concrete as it did so. Seiryoku showed no shock at all as he began to prepare his next move. He formed a sword of crystal in his hand. Perhaps it was time for a little swordplay. He launched himself towards Taiki, emerald blade glinting. Once he closed in, he swung it down on Taiki. CLANG! Once their swords clashed, Taiki went - in a sense - berserk. His blade was flashing with each and every swing, his movements barely registrable as he unleashed his assault on Seiryoku. His movements were fast, to the point of where his entire body was blurred with motion. For every second that passed by, six or seven swings had been skillfully executed. One hand, two hands - it was difficult to tell how Taiki was wielding his sword anymore, only that he was swinging it at his opponent with the fury of a newborn tornado. Seiryoku was barely keeping up, blocking multiple strikes, but being cut by many others. Quickly, he formed a second sword, and began blocking the extra strikes. He was able to keep up with two swords, but he wasn't able to attack Taiki. This was turning into a problem. "And this was the foe only Daiyaku could fight with? I was expecting more....!" After clashing swords with Seiryoku one final time, Taiki allowed himself to take a step back, allowing Seiryoku's retreat as a means to gain distance. Then, he pulled his sword back, the sword tip pointed straight at his opponent. "Kokuhyōshūha." Upon his command, he thrust the blade forward, and a massive amount of purple spiritual energy came in the form of a tsunami-sized, vertical wave. Everything was enveloped in its wide and lengthy radius. Buildings were annihilated, cars in the street were disintegrated, and the sky itself seemed to be enveloped in the purple light. In fact, as a result of this spell, a large segment of Yūrei Oukoku would not live to see the aftermath. A massive part of the fabulous city would look like it had been wrecked by a war and abandoned completely. Such was the cost of it all, he assumed. Now.... as the smoke cloud billowed above the city, he waited ever so patiently. "What kind of spell was that?" Seiryoku thought, inside a crystal dome he had erected. The crystal was durable enough to withstand the spell that Taiki had thrown at him, and then the crystal shattered, rising into the air before turning invisible. "That was like...reiatsu acid." He thought, looking around. But it was almost time. He standed himself. "Shindō Art 5, Assaiki Kyū." He formed a ball of reishi in his palm with four points spiraling around it. Beads of sweat could be seen on Taiki's face. Though he was able to keep his composure, that spell obviously had taken a cost of his own spiritual reserves. His eyes were wavering a little as he stood, preparing himself for Seiryoku's next attack. He had been able to withstand such a high level spell? And his reflexes.... most impressive. He stanced himself, settling into the consistent stance he had taken in the duration of the battle.